Blood, Death, and ASHes
by Winged-Infinity
Summary: The government has finally created an android powerful enough to kill Deadpool and any other semi-immortal to immortal being. However, after a mysterious young man by the name of Dante escapes with the android, it learns that it isn't human like it's been told all its life. Now it has sided with Deadpool and his accomplice, and it wants revenge. But what happens when Slade appears?
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _This is my first story ever, and I am a young writer. Please understand that it may not be the best fanfiction. All I ask is that you please give some constructive criticism and other helpful_ _advice after or even while you read. It will be most appreciated. OH! And please tell me whether I should do first person, third person, or both. It will really help._

* * *

"Welcome… to Project A.S.H."

The military general smirked and stretched his arm out to the interior of a large, dome-shaped building. "We have been working on this project for several years. All with the help of Doctor Redwood Tallington, the world's greatest bioengineer." The general explained to the dark figure behind him, whose left eye was the only thing visible. The figure nodded as it looked around.

"Ah, and I believe you stated before that this project has the power to give… or take… immortality?" A voice, seemingly coming from the dark figure, asked with great interest.

"Uh… yes. Yes, I did. Why do you ask, Mr. Wilson?"

"Because, my friend," The figure chuckled and stepped from the shadows, revealing itself to be a six-foot-three man wearing a half-black, half-bronze mask. "All men crave immortality."

The military general smirked. "I like you, Slade Wilson. We're going to be good friends, I know it." He said matter-of-factly before entering an elevator, the masked man behind him. They waited in silence as the elevator descended rapidly, reaching its destination within minutes. The general stepped out and to the side.

"This… is the main project."

* * *

 **\- [** ∞◊ **A.S.H.** ◊∞ **] -**

* * *

|POWER AT 70% AND RISING|

|SUFFICIENT ACTIVATION POWER OBTAINED|

|ACTIVATION OF #217980 IN PROGRESS|

|ACTIVATION SUCCESSFUL|

|HELLO, A.S.H., DID YOU SLEEP WELL?|

That's the voice I hear every time I wake. A computerized female voice. It's annoying really, but I just have two more weeks before I return to my family. I'll endure it until then.

"I've slept well, Penny. Thank you." I replied to the voice weakly, still trying to wake fully. I open my eyes slowly and smile at the blinding light. I love a good nap, no matter how long it is. That's just how I am.

When the blinding light fades, so does my smile. Through the glass window of my chamber, I see the usual General Stalkwire with an unusual man. Something that obviously pertained to me since both the general and he kept gesturing towards me. What were they conversing about?

"Penny, can you please let me out?" I asked that annoying synthetic voice, hoping that she… it… will listen for once. Her reply crushed that hope.

|SORRY, A.S.H., YOU DO NOT HAVE THAT AUTHORIZATION.|

I growled. The damned thing never listens to me. "No matter. Can you turn on audio then?"

"-believes she is, but she, or more accurately, it isn't." The general was saying as quietly as he could. The stranger seemed to frown behind his mask. "So you have created a biotech android that believes itself to be human?" The stranger asked in seemingly evil interest. Stalkwire nodded in response.

"Penny, who are they talking about?" The conversation intrigued me. Who is this biotech android with human-like awareness? It was a strange concept to say the least.

|SORRY, A.S.H., THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION.|

My demeanor fell into frustration, but it quickly switched to surprise at the sound of something clanging.

* * *

 **\- [** ◊∞ **BDA** ∞◊ **] -**

* * *

"One more kick should-" The boy nearly yelped at the sound of ten gunshots. He quickly patted himself down and sighed in relief that none of his vital organs were hit. Looking around, he noticed ten bullet holes in the large air duct's floor.

The boy grinned. "Missed me." He said tauntingly as he hopped onto the large grate, giving it the needed force to fall. He rolls as he lands and thrusts his arm out, inserting a USB into ASH's chamber CPU.

He smiled and stood. "Alright. Stage Two complete!" He turned and slammed into something. His head slowly tilted back and glimpsed angry red eyes. With a swift back-flip, he uppercuts the man before him with his boot. Landing gracefully, he turned his head towards the man.

The general held his jaw. "You have skill, kid, but you're gonna have to leave." He stated with a hint of anger. With one step forward, the general threw a fist at the boy with surprising speed. Just before the boy could dodge or block, a hand came from the ceiling and caught the fist.

Stalkwire growled and looked towards the hand's owner. It was a young man. He had blue-dyed hair and wore navy blue goggles. His clothing consisted of a black blazer, blue jeans, black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves. A black fedora was atop his head.

The young man smirked and dropped on top of the general, slamming him into the metal floor and knocking him out. "Sorry to drop in, but I have a delivery to make." He stated as he stood and adjusted his coat. He looked at the black and bronze masked man and immediately lost his smirk.

"As I said, all men crave immortality." The six-foot-three assassin said as he stepped forward, causing the general's assailant to back away.

"Don't we, Dante?"


End file.
